12 Days of
by GuidingHand
Summary: This is/will be a series of 8 poems set to the tune of the 12 Days of Christmas. There will be one poem for each book and two for the final book. I own nothing.
1. 12 Days of Sorcerer

Authors note: The numbers will not always be accurate to the numbers in the book. If one of the lines truly bothers you please feel free to suggest a replacement line. If I like yours better than mine I will change it.

Also the spelling won't always be correct if incorrect spelling helped it fit to the song. Again, let me know if you have a line that will work better.

* * *

On the first day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
A part pig eating ice cream!

On the second day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the third day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the fourth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the fifth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the sixth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the seventh day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Seven players flying,  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the eighth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Eight tentacles swaying,  
Seven players flying,  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the ninth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Nine owls flitting,  
Eight tentacles swaying,  
Seven players flying,  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the tenth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Ten Peevish pranks,  
Nine owls flitting,  
Eight tentacles swaying,  
Seven players flying,  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the eleventh day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Eleven ghost a floating,  
Ten Peevish pranks,  
Nine owls flitting,  
Eight tentacles swaying,  
Seven players flying,  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!

On the twelfth day of Sorcerer J.K. gave to we:  
Twelve chess pieces playing,  
Eleven ghost a floating,  
Ten Peevish pranks,  
Nine owls flitting,  
Eight tentacles swaying,  
Seven players flying,  
Six potions brewing,  
Five deadly task!  
Four enemies,  
Three new friends,  
Two pesky twins,  
And a part pig eating ice cream!


	2. 12 Days of Chamber

On the first day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

A moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the second day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the third day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the fourth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the fifth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the sixth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the seventh day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Seven pixies attacking,

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the eighth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Eight Lockhart readings,

Seven pixies attacking,

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the ninth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Nine hairs of Slytherin,

Eight Lockhart readings,

Seven pixies attacking,

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the tenth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Ten roosters bleeding,

Nine hairs of Slytherin,

Eight Lockhart readings,

Seven pixies attacking,

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the eleventh day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Eleven Acromantula creeping,

Ten roosters bleeding,

Nine hairs of Slytherin,

Eight Lockhart readings,

Seven pixies attacking,

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.

On the twelfth day of Chamber, J.K. gave to we:

Twelve branches pummeling,

Eleven Acromantula creeping,

Ten roosters bleeding,

Nine hairs of Slytherin,

Eight Lockhart readings,

Seven pixies attacking,

Six petrified beings,

Fifty foot snake!

Four bludger attacks,

Three Dobby "saves",

Two flying car rides,

And a moaning ghost in a toilet.


	3. 12 Days of Prisoner

On the first day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

A werewolf in a mean tree!

On the second day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the third day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the fourth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the fifth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the sixth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the seventh day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Seven patronus gleaming,

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the eighth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Eight spider legs skating,

Seven patronus gleaming,

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the ninth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Nine treats from Hogsmead,

Eight spider legs skating,

Seven patronus gleaming,

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the tenth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Ten death predictions,

Nine treats from Hogsmead,

Eight spider legs skating,

Seven patronus gleaming,

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the eleventh day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Eleven patrons swaying, (knight bus)

Ten death predictions,

Nine treats from Hogsmead,

Eight spider legs skating,

Seven patronus gleaming,

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!

On the twelfth day of Prisoner, J.K. gave to we:

Twelve Marge demeanings,

Eleven patrons swaying,

Ten death predictions,

Nine treats from Hogsmead,

Eight spider legs skating,

Seven patronus gleaming,

Six passages hiding,

Five chocolate bars,

Four hundred sleeping bags,

Three hours back,

Two animagi,

And a werewolf in a mean tree!


	4. 12 Days of Goblet

On the first day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

A resurrected Dark Lord!

On the second day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Two crusios,

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the third day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the fourth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the fifth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the sixth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the seventh day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Seven skrewts a flaming,

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the eighth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Eighty couples dancing,

Seven skrewts a flaming,

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the ninth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Nine leprechaun jigging,

Eighty couples dancing,

Seven skrewts a flaming,

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the tenth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Ten Veelas flirting,

Nine leprechaun jigging,

Eighty couples dancing,

Seven skrewts a flaming,

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the eleventh day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Eleven mermen screeching,

Ten Veelas flirting,

Nine leprechaun jigging,

Eighty couples dancing,

Seven skrewts a flaming,

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!

On the twelfth day of Goblet J.K. gave to we:

Twelve eating deathers,

Eleven mermen screeching,

Ten Veelas flirting,

Nine leprechaun jigging,

Eighty couples dancing,

Seven skrewts a flaming,

Six dark dectectors,

Five ghostly guards!

Four champions,

Three dragon mums,

Two crusios

And a resurrected Dark Lord!


	5. 12 Days of Order

On the first day of Order J.K. gave to we:

A giant in a clearing!

On the second day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the third day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the fourth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the fifth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the sixth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the seventh day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Seven DA lessons,

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the eighth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Eight hundred bloody lines,

Seven DA lessons,

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the ninth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Nine fireworks booming,

Eight hundred bloody lines,

Seven DA lessons,

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the tenth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Ten thousand globes reducting,

Nine fireworks booming,

Eight hundred bloody lines,

Seven DA lessons,

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the eleventh day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Eleven judges naying,

Ten thousand globes reducting,

Nine fireworks booming,

Eight hundred bloody lines,

Seven DA lessons,

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!

On the twelfth day of Order J.K. gave to we:

Twelve Death Eaters Chasing,

Eleven judges naying,

Ten thousand globes reducting,

Nine fireworks booming,

Eight hundred bloody lines,

Seven DA lessons,

Six friends a fleeing,

Five Occlumency lessons!

Four muggle stitches,

Three mental patients,

Two dementors,

And a giant in a clearing!


	6. 12 Days of Half-Blood

On the first day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
A Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the second day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the third day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the fourth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the fifth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the sixth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the seventh day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Seven deadly sips,  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the eighth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Eight legged demise,  
Seven deadly sips,  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the ninth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Nine Death invaders,  
Eight legged demise,  
Seven deadly sips,  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the tenth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Ten spiked chocolates,  
Nine Death invaders,  
Eight legged demise,  
Seven deadly sips,  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the eleventh day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Eleven Snape detenions,  
Ten spiked chocolates,  
Nine Death invaders,  
Eight legged demise,  
Seven deadly sips,  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.

On the twelfth day of Half-Blood J.K. gave to we:  
Twelve inferi creeping,  
Eleven Snape detenions,  
Ten spiked chocolates,  
Nine Death invaders,  
Eight legged demise,  
Seven deadly sips,  
Six liquid memories,  
Five princely potions!  
Four apparition lessons,  
Three DA coins,  
Two singing drunks  
And a Dark Prince killing a bee.


	7. 12 Days of Deathly (part1)

On the first day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the second day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the third day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the fourth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the fifth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the sixth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the seventh day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Seven friends a dying,  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the eighth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Eight mushroom dinners,  
Seven friends a dying,  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the ninth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Nine months camping,  
Eight mushroom dinners,  
Seven friends a dying,  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the tenth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Ten bounty hunters,  
Nine months camping,  
Eight mushroom dinners,  
Seven friends a dying,  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the eleventh day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
Eleven degree water,  
Ten bounty hunters,  
Nine months camping,  
Eight mushroom dinners,  
Seven friends a dying,  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!

On the twelfth day of Deathly J.K. gave to we:  
A twelve rosed wreath,  
Eleven degree water,  
Ten bounty hunters,  
Nine months camping,  
Eight mushroom dinners,  
Seven friends a dying,  
Six prisoners 'scaping,  
Five horcruxes!  
Four wedding bells,  
Three Peverell brothers,  
Two friends in love,  
And a werewolf with a baby!


	8. The Final Day

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
The trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Seven armors slashing,  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Eight desk trampling,  
Seven armors slashing,  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Nine acromantula climbing,  
Eight desk trampling,  
Seven armors slashing,  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Ten centaur arrows,  
Nine acromantula climbing,  
Eight desk trampling,  
Seven armors slashing,  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Eleven vines ensnaring,  
Ten centaur arrows,  
Nine acromantula climbing,  
Eight desk trampling,  
Seven armors slashing,  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!

On the final day of Deathly, J.K. gave to we:  
Twelve elves stabbing,  
Eleven vines ensnaring,  
Ten centaur arrows,  
Nine acromantula climbing,  
Eight desk trampling,  
Seven armors slashing,  
Six crystal balls smashing,  
Five cherished memories!  
Four bank robbers,  
Three horcrux deaths,  
Two Avada Kadavras,  
And the trio on a dragon!


End file.
